birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloopers Be Quiet, Please!
Bloopers Be Quiet, Please! is a Code LTIB parody of Quiet Please!. Plot At the LTIB Studio, production for the latest episode has finished. Sam Jay is so tired that he tries to take a nap right there, but he is woken by Mike Macaw chasing Scotty Raven Jay with a frying pan. Sam gets hit three times in the process. Annoyed, Sam tries to go back to sleep, but he is awoken again by Mike's rather inaccurate use and tossing away of a rifle, which hits Sam on the head. Sam buries his head in his pillow, but is woken a third time by Mike trying to whack Scotty with the flat of an axe, but getting Sam instead. Fed up, Sam grabs Mike, and angrily tells him that he is becoming a nervous wreck, which he demonstrates by pretending to throw a tantrum. First calmly, then viciously, he warns Mike that if there is one more sound, no matter who makes it, he will beat him up. On the side, Scotty grins and nods happily, obviously planning to make life difficult for Mike. Sam, noting that Mike gets the message, throws him across the room. Sam settles down to sleep, and Mike sighs with relief. Scotty then calls out for Mike, showing him a crude drawing of him labelled "STINKY". Mike zooms after him, but stops abruptly when Scotty holds up a spoon and frying pan right next to Sam, ready to bang. Scotty taunts Mike, saying "What's the matter? Can't take the heat?". Scotty even pokes and whacks Mike with the spoon, but when Mike turns to attack, Scotty renews the threat. Mike sneaks around the corner, and grabs the noisemakers from behind. Scotty's next trick is to set up a lamp cord to trip Mike. Mike does trip and falls toward a table full of wine glasses. From midair, he fantastically manages to push the table away and replace it with a pillow, on which he falls quietly. Relief is ephemeral as Mike spots Scotty getting ready to fire a large rifle. Mike races to stick his fingers in the gun barrels first, after which Scotty fires. As Mike examines his throbbing fingers, Scotty prepares to push a colossal grandfather clock to the floor. Mike can do nothing but stick his fingers in Sam's ears and hope it muffles the crash, which it amazingly does. Scotty begins to drop light bulbs off the mantelpiece, but Mike acrobatically catches them all. But Scotty zaps Mike with a W-W Shield, lighting him up like a Christmas tree, and pushes a roller skate under his foot for final measure, sending him crashing into Sam. Sam half awakens, but Mike quickly picks him up and lulls him back to sleep singing Rock-a-bye Baby and then a somewhat strange version of Brahms' Lullaby while pouring an entire bottle of "Knock-Out Drops" into Sam's mouth. As Mike finishes the song, he lifts Sam's right eyelid to reveal: "OUT COLD". Scotty comes in triumphantly and noisily banging a drum, to no effect. Mike taunts Scotty, saying "What's the matter? Can't take the heat?". Mike then repeatedly imitates numerous percussion instruments on the KO'ed Sam. He plops himself on top of Sam's chest and shows Scotty the bottle of Knock-Out Drops. Scotty is shocked that Mike used his previous phrase against him, and gulps. Realizing he is beaten, Scotty goes to the kitchen and writes his last will: "My last will – to Mike, my favorite playmate I leave my sole earthly possession – ONE CUSTARD PIE. Signed: Scotty." Mike reads it, and answers, "One custard pie?! Let me have it!" And the trickster Scotty does – right in the face. The chase resumes in full force until Mike stops in horror, as Sam is growling. However, after a few seconds alive, Mike looks behind Sam to reveal it's Scotty making the noise. When Scotty realizes he's licked, he continues to imitate Sam by using his tantrum lines, then cues a quick explosion right on Mike's face. Mike takes a short break to watch Scotty attempt to wake Sam by repeatedly yelling at him for help with Mike. However, Sam's left eyelid reveals that he is "STILL OUT COLD". Then Mike swings a hammer at Scotty, who takes off. He stops Mike next to a chair and graciously pulls out a larger hammer from underneath for him. The two swap hammers, but Scotty acts quickly and smashes Mike's foot with his newly acquired hammer. Mike is just recovering, but gasps when Scotty places a huge stick of dynamite beneath Sam's bed, and lights the fuse. Mike attempts to pull it out from under the bed, but just then, the knock-out drops finally wear off. Sam awakens and is annoyed to see Mike again. Mike smiles, slides the dynamite back under Sam's bed, and escapes. Before Sam can react, the dynamite explodes. A battered Sam then gives Mike a thorough beating off-screen. Finally, Sam makes Mike, now bruised, injured, bandaged and blind, rock a cradle in which Sam is lying comfortably. Scotty reveals himself and takes advantage by hanging a "Do Not Disturb" sign. Sam requests for Scotty to get on the cradle with him, to which he talks about how he wants to relax after the night he just had. Sam and Scotty also talk about how much they love each other. Sam then covers up himself and Scotty with the blanket. Scotty snuggles against Sam's chest and goes to sleep. Sam falls asleep soon after. Category:Events Category:LTIB